SUMMARY The overall goal of the Infectious Disease Assay Development (IDAD) Core is provide expertise, facilities, services, and training in the area of HTS assay design, development, validation, small and large-scale screening for organism (cell) based or biochemical infectious disease targets. Assay development and performing high-throughput screening for infectious disease targets can be very similar to other biological and disease targets; however, there are often specific biological hazards associated with infectious disease targets that can require special consideration and conditions. This core will build upon current assets and expand the current capabilities by providing enabling expertise and dedicated attention of a core director and a technician to the community of infectious disease scientists and their biologically and disease relevant targets. Core staff will facilitate design, development, validation of assays suitable for automated high-throughput chemical screening. They will also facilitate small or large scale screening of compounds (at KU or from external sources). The expected outcomes of this core and associated efforts are well developed and validated assays suitable for automated large-scale screening that can be performed internally or externally. Hits generated through successful assay development and limited or large scale screening efforts will be directed into Core C and Core D to identify lead compounds for use as molecular probes and pre-therapeutics for infectious diseases. The expertise and resources will also enable investigators to develop competitive proposals in response to NIH funding opportunities.